


[MOR]Winner Takes It All

by jokeannnne



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Angst, Confessions, F/F, PWP, and had sex with each other, and how they would have suffered, if they were female musicians
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokeannnne/pseuds/jokeannnne
Summary: “Is my gloom, after all,/Shade of Her hand, outstretched caressingly?”It is 1791. Antonia Salieri can only wonder so much when Amadea Mozart, now gravely ill, suddenly makes the offer to fuck her.《[莫萨][双性转]Winner Takes It All/落败者一无所有》：“安东尼娅·萨列里的末日是阿玛狄娅的手：那是一双伸展的、爱抚的手。”Part two (the finale) of the gender-reverse mini-series.
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri, fem!Mozart/fem!Salieri
Kudos: 4





	[MOR]Winner Takes It All

“到头来，这难道就是我的末日吗：

她那双伸展的、爱抚的手。”

当安东尼娅走进那间卧室，她不由自主地打了个寒颤，不知道是由于过于寒冷的气温，还是被阿玛狄娅病重的模样烫伤。整个维也纳的音乐家都在为她即将到来的谢幕欢欣鼓舞：他们恨透了这个让他们难堪的女人。一刻钟前，安东尼娅也是他们之中的一员，现在她却忍不住地想：上帝啊！您所钟爱的宠儿不该沦落到如此的地步。

阿玛狄娅看起来太瘦了，眼睛却很亮，有一种粘稠的东西在灼烧。安东尼娅不知道自己为何而来，但她却来了，在纯洁的火焰面前垂下头，被羞愧烧得通红，像一块可怜的炭火。缠绕在她心脏上的毒蛇嘶嘶尖叫。

“呀，是您——安东尼娅。”

苦涩的剧毒失去效应，毒蛇的牙印被抚平了。

“您应该到我那儿住些日子才是。我可以为您找一位良医，或者一位奶娘，我可以为您安排……一切，一切都可以安排，只要您准许。”安东尼娅几乎不假思索地脱口而出，几乎是在恳求了——这位永远也不恳求的“萨列里夫人”。在这真情流露的一瞬间，她甚至说起了胡话：“您的身体不好，早就不应该再生孩子——请允许我——”

“好呀，我允许。”阿玛狄娅不等她说完，便轻轻一笑：“我准许！请您爱我吧。”她伸手揽过安东尼娅敞露在外的肩与脖颈，力道强硬，如上帝之手一样不容拒绝。可她的声音却软绵绵的，仍然冲安东尼娅撒着娇：“请您给我吧，将我好好地怜爱！我要您把唇间的果浆给我，把您甜蜜的爱欲之歌给我，允我拨动您的琴弦。在这世上，只有它们兴许能让我好起来。而我的丈夫——我的康斯坦斯今夜仍在远方流连。”

安东尼娅惊慌失措，推了那双手臂一下，却发现阿玛狄娅的虚弱不假，被轻轻的力道推向一旁的床头柜。安东尼娅急忙上前扶她，白皙的胸脯这就凑了上去，仿佛打一开始是为了将自己囫囵献上。狡猾的阿玛狄娅立刻抓住了她的祭品，用手指，用嘴唇，用柔软的胸脯以及死亡越来越近的呼吸声。安东尼娅渴望这个，从她的诞生之日就开始渴望——哪怕在触碰到对方之前她从来不明白自己在渴望些什么。欲望来得十分自然，十分容易，而她们是彼此唯一的抚慰者。亲密是她们之间前所未有的一种状态，美妙，灼热，至高无上，几近荒诞。

安东尼娅急切地讨好她。很快，阿玛狄娅就被床伴那双纤细柔美、过于卖力的手指逗乐了。她快乐地、宽容地笑了起来，毫不收敛，毫不遮掩，在必要时甚至还能从娇嗔的喘息中抽出空子，给予安东尼娅一些指点。

阿玛狄娅刚生完孩子（第六个！），还在哺乳期，却没有奶水，乳尖红红的，还留有婴儿的咬痕。她的额头上有一点点细纹，眼睛底下渗出乌青。与安东尼娅比起来，她看上去几乎是年纪更大的那一位了。她的妊振纹在小腹上狞笑，像一道道枯朽的鞭痕。安东尼娅也有，那些妊振纹，但是不太明显。生完孩子之后她总是立刻束腰，皮肤上连褶皱也很少。生活在贵妇身上很少留下痕迹，但是安东尼娅确很清楚，她的鞭痕更多的镶嵌在灵魂之上。

阿玛狄娅的身体慢慢变得灼热，她呻吟、扭动，胸脯和腹部一起一伏，打卷儿的金发在烛火下燃烧出一片粼粼的波光，像海浪或者流沙。金色的，沉重的，永远在挤压，在榨取，在往安东尼娅身体里最柔软的内腔渗透。

阿玛狄娅是一口永不枯竭的情欲之井。安东尼娅一旦得到机会，就立刻俯下身去痛苦地、毫无廉耻地从源口处饮她。一股股咸味的蜜糖。安东尼娅可以永远饮这水。她已经不需要其他的催化剂，头皮发麻，双腿打颤，被小腹中升起的痒折磨。她呜咽，出水，打湿裙子。快感像雷电，像阿玛狄娅乐谱上最锋利的那一道划痕，顺着头颅的皮肤将她残忍地、完整的剥开。

“您可真美呀。”恍惚听见阿玛狄娅这样低哑的喃喃，手指深深陷进乌黑的长发，抚摸她的下颚：““脱掉文明的外衣，甩掉那些锁链，这才是您本来的样子。”

安东尼娅顺服地趴在她的两腿之间，情迷意乱，得愿以偿。她渴望再一次舔去果实上的水滴，于是伸手去解安东尼娅的衣裳，邀请她到自己怀中来。哪怕一根手指也不动弹，阿玛狄娅仍然能够一样接着一样地拿出至高无上的东西，譬如音乐，譬如快乐，譬如欲望。这一切之所以发生，仅仅因为她是阿玛狄娅。

她们倒在廉价的被褥上，胸脯互相挤压，长发纠缠在一起，天衣无缝。在阿玛狄娅的床上，情欲的浪潮没有尽头。音乐的宠儿灵肉一体，没有任何目的，从不故作娇柔，她们之中没有人急着要前往某个欲望的顶。欲望没有顶，欲望只有不断地探索，开拓，往更隐秘的地方去。阿玛狄娅是统治者，也是给予者，比一切都要好，又比一切都要糟。

安东尼娅在热浪中翻腾，自尊又一次被击碎，对身上正在发生的这一切几乎感到陌生。她们客居在一模一样的躯壳里——女人的躯壳——当安东尼娅看见阿玛狄娅在她的触摸下颤抖、呻吟，她同时也能感受到自己体内的颤抖，听见自己的声音在呻吟。有史以来第一次，她们一样快乐。

在这一刻，陷害与恶毒毫无意义。她们一样快乐，一样发烫，是两块一模一样的烙铁。最终，安东尼娅在欲望面前不得不承认自己的败北：她从未顺利摆脱过这份无望的爱情；不仅如此，她的恶毒而残破的的爱从未像此时这样灼热过。

没有任何东西能够逃过阿玛狄娅的感官。她从安东尼娅的颈窝中抬起头，着迷地看向她：“您十分爱我，这我是知道的。”

安东尼娅想要激烈地反驳，但“爱“这个词沉甸甸的压在她的舌尖上，扼住了她的喉咙。阿玛狄娅坏心地加快了指尖的频率，那双整个欧洲最善于弹琴的手也的确弹出了太多的音符。极乐的雷霆降临时，安东尼娅绝望地、满怀恨意地咬住自己的手腕，并且尝到血腥。

阿玛狄娅毫不在意。她忙着审视自己的杰作，看起来满意极了，声音里却又带着点儿苦涩。她再一次重复：“您真美，安东尼娅。而且您多么爱我呀。”

“我可不会这么说。”安东尼娅竭尽所能地做出冷淡的姿态，企图坐起身来。然而她们正黏糊糊、热腾腾的黏在一块儿，让这个目标一时间难以实现。安东尼娅叹了一口气，忍不住俯下身去，手指探入阿玛狄娅的卷发，像拨开波浪一样拨开它们，直到触及对方滚烫红润的脸。病痛短暂地离去了，现在这张脸上的色彩纯粹是因为情欲的晕染。

“您爱我，所以我希望能给您带来快乐。”就在这时，阿玛狄娅如是说：“可我只能给您带来痛苦，是不是？就像我曾经也只能给亲爱的姐姐带来痛苦一样。”

阿玛狄娅看着她，语速越来越快，突然陷入一种难以理解的狂热：“我面前有许多条路，可我却选择了索取，也只有索取，不停地索取，才能让我免于被吞没。我决心要渡河而去，于是便将我亲爱的家人纷纷垫在脚下。我来维也纳寻求自己的荣耀，于是便将您的灵魂垫在自己脚下。我的每一次成功都是在践踏您，我知道的，因为，因为——不为别的，只因为我们都是女人！”她残破的胸腔里突然爆发出一阵大笑：“我打破了世上一切的陈规，却选择独自占有一切。姐姐曾经对我说，‘沃菲，贪婪是你的原罪’，可是若要我说，这可不全是我的罪。他们乐意把无数个“阿玛迪乌斯”推上王座，称他们为‘天才’，一个接一个，直到他们的天才全都站不开脚，只能滑稽地在历史上叠起罗汉。尽管如此，他们却容不下第二个“阿玛狄娅”，不，他们一个都容不下——半个都容不下！他们不得不承认我的天赋，却仍要谋杀我。可我偏要继续争夺！我要美丽，我也放荡，我要做女人，我也要做音乐家。我占据了这个世上所有的份额，却还不满足，因为它不够！留给我们的不够，您能明白吗，安东尼娅？留给我的远远不够，所以我拒绝分享。”

阿玛狄娅纵情地说道，恶狠狠地咬住安东尼娅的嘴唇，紧紧搂着她：“这一切都折磨您，我说得对不对？我知道的，可我仍然我行我素。我不想寻求您的原谅，它对您是一种侮辱——恨我吧，我们不必互相谅解。只请您不要忘记我也曾经真诚地渴望过……我也曾渴望能够为您带来快乐。”

安东尼娅被搂在敌人的怀里，一动也不能动，像一只黑猫一样温驯。事实上，她已经被这番突如其来的演讲钉住了，完完全全地动弹不得。她终于绝望地哭了起来，意识到一切都无法挽回，一切都是错误。与此同时，她的确觉得心满意足，被神圣的灵充满：她终于得到了阿玛狄娅，终于得到了一次被理解的机会。万无一失的、永远美丽的萨列里夫人终于被杀死了，人世上唯独留下一个痛苦的，颤抖的，快乐的，一点儿也不体面的……留下一个渴望在这个世界上有所成就的女人。

很快她就会是孤零零的一个人了。死亡的阴影已经那么，那么近，天堂的大门即将永远合闭……在那之前，安东尼娅必须抓紧机会。

”是的……我想我是快乐的。“她嗫嚅地忏悔道：“您的音乐无上崇高，没有人能否认这一点。”

在维也纳的一个冬天里……不，不仅仅是维也纳。在这一刻，在这片大陆上，在整一个宇宙的冬天里，只有一个女人得到了一切——荣誉，爱情，自由甚至是永生——她全都得到了。然而这个女人的名字并不是安东尼娅·萨列里。

-FIN-

注：

正文前诗句引用自Francis Thompson的《天堂之犬》，有改动，原文中“His hand”代指神之手：

“Is my gloom, after all,  
Shade of His hand, outstretched caressingly?”


End file.
